Starlight
by Akumu no Tenshi
Summary: i was inspired by the song 'starlight' by taylor swift. i have no summary nor can i think of one so yeah. i think it's at least a little good. Ed and Roy go to the beach and have nice quality time with their spouse. that's all i got. sorry :( mentions of mpreg SLIGHT humor
1. Chapter 1

"**Starlight" SHORT LITTLE ONE-SHOT ABOUT ROY AND ED. INSPIRED BY THE SONG "Starlight" BY TAYLOR SWIFT. I DO NOT OWN THE SONG OR FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST. THIS IS NOT A LEMON. I AM NOT GOOD ENOUGH TO WRITE ONE YET! CONTAINS MENTIONS OF MPREG (MALE PREGNANCY).**

* * *

Edward Elric was sitting on the beach down south towards Aerugo, waiting on his beloved Roy Mustang. As he sat on the dock, he noticed a shadow loom over him. He looked up to see no one but Roy. As Ed looked up to his lover, they kissed each other softly before they spoke. As the sun set on the ocean it made everything radiant, especially Ed's hair and eyes.

"Hey," said Mustang.

"You're late," stated Edward with the most intense glare that has ever been on a human being's face. Surprised, Roy decided to just apologize, even though that would never make him look better.

"I'm sorry, I had to make myself presentable. Only the best for my love, after all." Ed blushed at this, only leading to a laughing General. That didn't help the situation at all considering Edward's ears were now as bright as his face.

"Shut up. I'm still mad at you. Now thanks to you, I can't enjoy this view because I'm too focused on you. I hate you, you idiot." Roy was stunned now. He didn't really know what to say to this. _'Did he just compliment me?'_ He thought. If he and Edward were anything alike, they voiced their thoughts as soon as they thought them.

"Was that a compliment?"

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?" Mustang did a slight chuckle at this. The younger alchemist simply glared not as hard as before. This time though, Mustang looked a little scared. This time, Ed was the one that was surprised…and confused. He then noticed Roy was not looking at him, but someone else. He looked into the direction of the man's dark blue eyes, and this time he was the one that looked scared. At the same time they thought _'Oh my god. Hughes is here…WITH A CAMERA…AND PICTURESS FALLING OUT! THIS IS NOT GOOD, NO, NOT AT ALL!'_ The two of them made a brake for it. They both knew for a fact that Hughes is smirking his arse off right about now.

When they were far enough away, they decided to stop running. Both out of breath, they looked at each other and simply laughed. Mustang had noticed the smile on Ed's face.

"You should smile more often, you have a pretty smile," he said.

"You idiot, shut up. You're making me blush," yelled the younger alchemist. They both laughed again. Edward laughed so hard he snorted. He stopped immediately and blushed even more. Tonight was just not his night. Roy only laughed harder before speaking up.

"Did you snort?"

"NO!"

"LIES! You totally just snorted," he laughed more before calming down only slightly, "Relax, it was cute. You should laugh more often." Mustang said in a calming tone. He continued, "Hey, now that I think about it, whenever you are happy you seem slightly…brighter. You hair, eyes, skin, everything, it's like you're the freaking sun."

"Thanks. I think the sun doesn't like to come out much, you know with all the rain."

"If you keep thinking that way. You're gonna be singing the blues for the rest of your life. Don't you ever dream impossible things?"

"Of course not. Impossible things don't happen. I used to be like you, Roy, dreaming about things that I _thought_ would happen. Some things- no, all things impossible stay impossible. I know that now. How can you still believe in such ridiculous things?"

" I used to think that we would never get together, yet here we are, under the lanterns, these starlight, together."

"Roy…"

A tune started to play by one of the nearby street performers. "Oh my, what a marvelous tune…" said Ed.

"This whole place is dressed to the nines."

"C'mon let's dance," said Edward with a big smile plastered across his face. That's exactly what they did. Everyone watched as the two of them danced, then other couples joined in. They danced all night long until the street performer left around ten. Before the street performer left, he stopped by our two favorite alchemists.

"Can I sell this song to you? Heck you can have it for free. You seemed like you like it. Almost like you were following your own beat."

"The starlight told us where to go. I think we should buy it. What do you think, Roy?"

"I don't see a reason not to." So they bought the song from the young man, and went on their way.

"Starlight." Said Edward.

"Hmm?"

"That's what we'll call her."

"Our baby girl?"

"Yeah… if that's alright with you."

"I think it's wonderful."

"Our little Starlight. That's what we danced like tonight, isn't it? Like starlight. Roy, thank you."

"For what?" he said.

"Everything."

"Uh…you're welcome, doll." As the couple climbed into bed the kissed each other and said in unison,

"Good night, Starlight."

**END**

* * *

**OK I WAS LISTENING TO THAT SONG FOR A LONG WHILE SO I WROTE A SONG FIC ABOUT IT. SORRY IT WAS SHORT. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! THANKS TO ALL THAT READ AND REVIEW.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry if you thought this was a chapter! I'm truly sorry! But this is very important! SOPA is back!**

**_VERY IMPORTANT NOTICE PLEASE READ IF YOU WANT TO PROTECT YOUR RIGHTS ON THE INTERNET!_**** I was informed of this from Ren8Ichigo and lazylollipop girl! Just to let you know this is not my words but from Ren8Ichigo! Go to the websites provided below if you do not believe me!**

**SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here. I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Wattpad/FanFiction will being attacked as well. A Wattpad/FanFiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Wattpad/FanFiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we can not let it happen.**

**I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.**

**: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html : / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it / : / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml : / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4**

**We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.**

**I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time. -Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before lets do it again come darlings lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom!**

**copy this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!**

**THIS IS FROM FemGenjo Sanjo**


End file.
